1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of a framework which arranges a door, and especially relates to a connection structure which can adjust the connection strength of each framework.
2. Description of Related Art
A door is formed by flaming a stile and a rail (an upper rail, a lower rail) and holding glass and so on inside. In a door like this, various strengths are required when each stile and rail are connected according to a kind of glass which is held, the place where the door is installed and so on.
Accordingly, each stile and rail of different shapes have been conventionally manufactured and connected, in accordance with the connection strength required. For example, when each stile and rail are formed from an aluminum extrusion molding member, different metal molds are prepared for manufacturing the stile and rail for a door which requires a connection part of low strength and for manufacturing those for a door which requires a connection part of greater strength.
However, when different metal molds are prepared for each strength when manufacturing the stile and rail, the cost for making metal molds increases relative to the plurality of metal molds required, and with increasing kinds of stiles and rails, the operations of manufacturing and managing them become complicated, so that there has been a disadvantage of the manufacturing cost becoming high.
Meanwhile, if the kinds of stiles and rails are reduced and a door is assembled, for example, by one kind of stile and rail, the strength of the connection part becomes insufficient for a door requiring high strength and in contrast with this, excessive quality is provided in a door for which low strength is suitable, so that the disadvantage of the manufacturing cost becoming high exists.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connection structure of a framework which can freely adjust the connection strength of each stile and rail without increasing the kinds of stiles and rails which arranges a door.